1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to locking and security devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to locking devices, which may be used to lock sway-control, weight distribution and other utility hitches for connecting vehicles, or to lock one object to another object such as a spare tire to a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of locking devices have been designed for a multitude of purposes. U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,457 to Foster and No. 3,139,291 to Geresy disclose trailer hitch locking devices which are used to lock a trailer hitch tongue to the ball of a conventional type of trailer hitch. Another type of device called a coupler lock has been used for locking together the central member and outer member of telescoping type utility hitches. In this type of utility hitch, the smaller central member fits telescopically into an outer member. Apertures through both members may be aligned so that a pin may be inserted therethrough to hold the central member within the outer member. If the pin is not locked onto these members in some manner it may be removed, and the vehicle which was connected to the hitch member, such as a trailer could be stolen.
Other types of locking devices have been designed for securing attachments and accessories to vehicles. The U.S. Pat. No. 1,828,658 to Henke, Jr. discloses an antitheft tire lock which utilizes band sections which wrap around a portion of the tire. U.S. Pat. No. 1,491,691 to Godshalk and No. 1,444,214 to Shultz disclose automobile spare tire locks utilizing a holding mechanism which presses against the tire rim to prevent removal of the spare tire from the vehicle. Spare tires for vehicles generally are mounted to racks affixed to the vehicle. Since tires almost uniformly have stud holes for operably connecting the tires with studs to the vehicle, it would be desirable to use the stud holes in a tire in combination with the tire rack to lock the spare tire to the vehicle.